1. Field
The present disclosure relates to an organic light emitting diode display.
2. Description of the Related Technology
An organic light emitting diode display includes two electrodes and an organic emission layer interposed therebetween. Electrons injected from one electrode and holes injected from the other electrode are bonded to each other in the organic emission layer to form excitons, and light is emitted while the excitons discharge energy. The organic light emitting diode display displays a predetermined image by using the light emission.
Since the organic light emitting diode display has a self-luminance characteristic and does not require a separate light source unlike a liquid crystal display, a thickness and a weight thereof may be comparatively decreased. Further, the organic light emitting diode display has high quality characteristics, such as low power consumption, high luminance, and fast response speed, thereby getting a lot of attention as a next-generation display device.
The organic light emitting diode display includes an organic light emitting diode, and the organic light emitting diode includes an anode electrode, a cathode electrode, and an organic emission layer positioned between the anode electrode and the cathode electrode.
The organic light emitting diode display may be divided into a top emission type organic light emitting diode display in which light emitted from the organic light emitting diode is emitted through a top surface, and a bottom emission type organic light emitting diode display in which light emitted from the organic light emitting diode is emitted through a bottom surface.
In the bottom emission type organic light emitting diode display, an optical sensor may be attached to a lateral surface of a substrate, and the optical sensor may detect light emitted from the organic light emitting diode to recognize a deterioration degree of the organic light emitting diode.
However, in the top emission type organic light emitting diode display, there is little light incident into a lateral surface of a substrate, so that it may be difficult to detect light emitted from the organic light emitting diode by the same method as that of the bottom emission type.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.